Sage's Descendant
by YamiChaos27
Summary: Hamura Ōtsutsuki is disappointed in the state of one of his descendant clans, the Hyūga. Wanting to help change it, he chooses Hinata to be their guiding light. With Hamura's help, will Hinata become a beacon of hope for her clan? Will she be able to help her crush, Naruto Uzumaki, defeat the darkness of the shinobi world? Stronger Hinata, but steady progression.
1. Voice of Encouragement

**A/N: While my Maiden of Light story is on hiatus. I decided to try writing another Naruto story. I noticed that the Sage of the Six Paths' brother, Hamura Ōtsutsuki, hasn't really gotten much praise in history or mythology, which is a shame given the fact that he helped Hagoromo seal the Ten-Tails. So I thought I'd write a story where Hamura has more involvement in the plot. And since he has the Byakugan, why not have him make contact with a Hyūga, more specifically my favorite Hyūga(and character) in the series, Hinata.**

**I'm also trying out a new writing style for this story, with honorifics.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Voice of Encouragement<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a nice evening here in Konohagakure, the Hidden Leaf Village. The sky was clear, the temperature was just right, and sun was setting on the horizon beautifully. It seemed like such a peaceful time to relax. But to one particular boy, it was anything but peaceful. Naruto Uzumaki was an eight-year-old boy with spiky golden hair, blue eyes and three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. But unknown to him, he was also the Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, and he was now being chased by a group of angry drunken civilians, who hated him just for having the demon that destroyed their home sealed inside him. Usually people just ignored him, and called him names when they thought he couldn't hear. And a few businesses just refused to serve him. But tonight a few of them have suddenly become violent. They chased the boy across the village, until he tripped over a rock and fell on the ground. Before he could get back up one of the villagers grabbed him by the neck, picked him up and pinned him on the side of a picket fence. Naruto could only shiver in fear at his captor's drunken sadistic grin.<p>

"We have you now!" he said as he punched the boy in the face. He then stepped out of the way to give a few of the others a swing at the Jinchūriki. They gave such a beat that it left with bruises all over, and a swollen shut eye. The captor then took out a knife and raised it in the air. "Tonight, you die, Demon!" However before he could proceed to stab the knife into Naruto's chest, the captor suddenly felt a stinging pain in the stomach, cause him to drop the boy and stagger backwards. Everyone looked at the attacker, only to find a little girl with short indigo hair and lavender-tinted pupil-less eyes. It was the heiress Hyūga, Hinata. "What the hell do you think you're doing, little girl!? Get out of the way!"

Hinata was shaking in fear, but she wouldn't move. "S-Stop hur-hurting Na-Naruto-kun!"

Naruto's vision was blurry because of the beating he took, but he looked up at the girl and suddenly a girl he had tried to save from a bunch of bullies came to his mind.

"Who are you to order us around!?" said the civilian she attacked.

"Yeah! Get out of here! We're not done with him!" said another villager who held a wooden rod.

"Why does everyone hate him so much?!" asked Hinata. "What did he ever do to you!?"

"Eight years ago, that demon was responsible for the death of so many people!" said the one with the knife. "I don't why the Hokage refuses to kill him for his crimes! The Demon must die!"

"Liars!" exclaimed Hinata. "N-Naruto-kun was just a b-baby then. H-How could he possible k-kill anyone!?"

"Because he's a demon in disguise!"

"No he's not! He's just a lonely boy!"

The villager with the wooden rod then approached her. "Will you just BUTT OUT!?" he shout as he whacked her hard upside the head, knocking her out cold, then kicked her into Naruto.

Naruto couldn't believe that someone was actually trying to help him. But before he could think on it any further, the civilian with the knife approached again. "Fine! If you like the demon that much then you shall die with him!" he said as he raised his knife again, but this time someone grabbed his wrist, broke it, and then kicked him in the stomach away from children.

The attacker this time was an ANBU with gravity-defying silver hair and a dog-like masked. He held out a kunai as other ANBU arrived and tied up the civilians. "For assaulting two innocent children, one of them being the Hyūga heiress no less, you are all under arrest!" the dog-masked ANBU said in an angry tone. "Take these vermin away!" The other ANBU did as they were told.

"Hinata-sama!" The dog mask looked to see a young man with short brown hair and lavender-tinted pupiless eyes holding his stomach as he rushed to Hinata. It was Kō Hyūga, Hinata's bodyguard. "Hinata-sama! Are you okay?!"

"Take her to the hospital, now!" said the ANBU. Kō picked up the unconscious heiress as he rush her to the hospital with Dog picking up Naruto, who had fallen asleep in relief, and followed suit.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kō was watching Hinata lying in bed in a hospital room with a medic-nin. Kō look at the heiress with worry. <em>Why did you do it, Hinata-sama? <em>he thought.

Soon, the door bursted open, revealing a man with long dark brown hair and the same eyes as Hinata and Kō. It was Hinata's father and Hyūga Clan Head, Hiashi. As he walked in he was followed by a three-year-old girl who looked similar to Hiashi. Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi.

"How is she?" asked Hiashi in a neutral tone, though from is expression his was clearly angry.

"Um," the medic said flustered by his entrance. "She took a serious blow to the head for a child her age. I've healed her as best as I could. She'll live, but she might take a few days to a few weeks to wake up."

There was a brief silence as Hiashi looked toward in oldest daughter. Soon he said to the medic, "Leave us." And the medic did so without question. Once the Hyūga were alone, the clan head grabbed that bodyguard by the collar and shouted, "How did this happen, Kō?!"

"P-Please forgive me, H-Hiashi-sama!" Kō stammered in fright. "W-We were walking home from the park when we saw those c-civilians chasing after the Uzumaki boy! Hinata-sama wanted to help him. I-I tried to tell her we shouldn't get involved with him, b-but then she did something I never expected her to do!"

"And what's that?" Hiashi as he released the bodyguard.

"She used a Gentle Fist strike to my s-stomach, shouting 'Why does everyone hate that boy?', and then ran after them. I-I tried to stop her, but with the blow to my stomach I c-couldn't catch up to her in time!" Kō bow down to the clan head. "Please forgive me, Hiashi-sama. I take full responsibility for Lady Hinata's state."

Little Hanabi stood next to her sleeping sister with a worried expression. _Onēsan,_ she thought to herself. Though she doesn't show it in front the clan, she actually felt bad for beating her so badly in their last spar. As young as she was, she had very little understanding of the Hyūga standards, which little did she know was incredibly strict. She always wondered why the elders and their own father always seemed to treat Hinata like she did something wrong.

Hiashi looked back at his oldest daughter. His neutral expression betrayed what he was actually feeling. He may have been disappointed in Hinata's lack of strength and confidence, but she was still his daughter, and she reminded him too much of his late wife for him to despise her. Though he will never admit it due to his inability to let go of the Hyūga's pride, something he's been trying to change to no avail. On the other hand, trying to save the young Uzumaki was the bravest thing she's ever done, if not foolhardy.

Hiashi looked out the window with anger. Anger at the civilians for hurting his daughter. _How dare they harm the heiress of a great clan, just because she defended the Jinchūriki._ Unlike the civilians, the shinobi council held no ill will towards Naruto, especially Hiashi. He knew the boy's father, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. He was an old friend. It always made him sick how the civilians have been practically spitting on the Fourth's sacrifice, by treating Naruto like the demon itself rather than the hero who keeps it at bay. He had wanted to take the boy in, but the civilian council and village elders denied his request, claiming that it would upset the balance of power among the clans. It also didn't help that the Hyūga Elders thought of the Jinchūriki as abominations. And now the villagers have harmed his daughter for the so called 'demon brat', and he was now pissed off. He needed to have a word with the Third on this whole thing, so he decided to leave the room.

* * *

><p>Speaking of the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, an elderly man with white hair and goatee, wearing the Hokage robes, was currently in Naruto's hospital room with the dog-masked ANBU. Naruto had just woken up and was now looking depressed. His only thoughts were on the girl that had defended him. He was silent for a bit until finally he spoke. "Why? Why did she defend me like that?"<p>

"She did what she believed was right, Naruto," answered Hiruzen.

"But why did she think protecting me of all people was right? Why did she think I was worth it?"

The Hokage tipped his hat. "It seems to me that Hinata Hyūga saw something in you that those stubborn villagers are blind to."

"Really?"

Hiruzen smiled. "Despite being the heiress to her clan, she is known for her lack of self-confidence. I doubt she would've been brave enough to do that for just anyone." Suddenly, their was a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened, revealing Hiashi. He glanced at Naruto for a moment, making the boy nervous, before looking to the Sarutobi. "Hokage-sama, may I have a word with you?" he said calmly.

Hiruzen stood up. "Of course, Hiashi-sama." He walked out of the room with the Hyūga head. And closed the door behind him. Leaving Naruto alone with the ANBU.

Naruto looked down with a guilty look on his face. _She got hurt because of me, _he thought.

As if reading his mind, Dog spoke, "Don't blame yourself. Those morons are the ones who chose to attack you in first place. The girl chose to defend you. And they chose to attack her as well. Ultimately, it was their fault, not hers, and certainly not yours."

Naruto then looked out the window, hoping Hinata was alright.

* * *

><p>"The attack on my daughter is an outrage!" said Hiashi.<p>

"I hope you are not blaming Naruto for this," said Hiruzen.

"Of course not! He may have been involved, but that doesn't mean he's to blame. I've tried to be tolerant of their treatment toward the boy, but when they go as far as torturing him and dragging my family, that's where I draw the line!"

"You sound like you actually care about the boy."

Hiashi glared at the Hokage. "Do not think I don't know who his father was. I tire of everyone dishonoring Minato's Legacy. I demand those scumbags be severely punished for this disgraced!"

"You needn't worry. Attacking innocent children is a major crime. But when one of those children is an heir to a shinobi clan, that's a capital offense."

Hiashi nodded. "You had better send a clear message that this will NOT happen again."

"Oh I will," the Sarutobi said with finality. "I'll admit, I've been getting too soft in my old age as Hokage. Letting the civilian council, especially Danzō, have their way. I too have tried to be tolerant of what has been happening behind my back, especially in regards to Naruto. It was bad enough that the civilians ostracized him. But I can't believe they now went as far as physically harming the boy, and involving a innocent bystander. They've gone too far now! I think it's about time I remind EVERYONE why I am Hokage, and that I will NOT tolerate the actions displayed tonight!"

"Good to hear, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage tipped his hat. "I hope your not mad at your daughter for doing what she did."

"While I don't approve of her doing something so reckless, she has proven to have some level of courage that I hadn't known she had until now." He looked toward the room where Hinata rested. "I just wish I knew why."

"I should let you that Naruto actually tried to save her from a bunch of bullies a while ago," said Hiruzen. "Perhaps she wanted to return the favor. Hinata seems quite fond of him. Naruto needs a friend, and Hinata needs one outside her clan. If I may suggest, perhaps you could permit them to be friends."

"...Perhaps. As long as those ungrateful civilians don't EVER do this again."

"I'll makes certain of that."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hinata Hyūga finds herself waking up in an unknown world. It was dark everywhere, there were no boundaries of any kind that she could see, and the floor seemed to be made of liquid and yet she wasn't sinking in it. She stood up and looked around. "Where...Where am I?" she asked herself. "Am I dead?"<p>

**"No...just unconscious."**

The girl jumped at the sound of the mysterious voice she just heard. "Wh-Who's there?"

**"Fear not. I am here to determine whether or not you are worthy."**

"Worthy?"

**"I have been watching your clan for centuries, and I am disappointed at what it has become. Arrogant, practically tyrannical to their own blood, and refusing to set aside what they call tradition for the good of the clan and their village. I fear that if they continue to down the path they have set themselves on, it will lead them to ruin, just like the recent fate of the Uchiha."**

Hinata knew he was right. She knew how the clan jūinjutsu, affectionately called the Caged Bird Seal, had affected the clan. It was the cause of the rift between her and her cousin, Neji. She wished that seal never existed. But more than that, she knew how strict the clan's standards have become, and how heartless most of them are towards others. She wanted nothing more than her clan to change. "But what do you want with me then?"

**"I have decided that this clan must change. They must not make the same mistakes the Uchiha have made. I am in need of a living soul to help guide the Hyūga down the right path. And so, to help change the clan, I have chosen you, Hinata Hyūga."**

"Me?" Hinata was surprised at this. "B-But why me? What can I do?"

**"You are unlike most of your clan today. You are kind, selfless, and have a good sense of right and wrong. More than that, you have proven your courage to do what you believe is right when you defended that boy from his attackers, despite knowing the odds against you." **

The girl looked down. "It just didn't feel right to just let them do cruel things to him, when he seems like a such nice boy."

**"Contrary to the belief of your elders, you are exactly what the clan needs."**

"But,...I'm not strong. I'm not even fit to be their heiress."

**"That is where you are mistaken. You see, Hinata, you have a special chakra. A chakra no other Hyūga today has. You have a power you have yet to realize, that the others cannot see, even with the Byakugan, nor could they ever hope to acquire."**

"I-I do?"

**"Yes. But I must depart for now, so allow me to grant you my first gift. I shall strengthen your chakra a little, to help you with your strength and spirit. But know that true strength must be acquired by you own hands. If and when you prove yourself to me once again, then we shall meet again."**

Hinata then felt something crawl up her legs. She looked down and saw a white aura rising from the water and traveling up her body. Once it full covered her, she blacked out after a few seconds.

**"Awake...Hinata."**

* * *

><p>Hinata slowly opened her eyes and finds herself in a hospital bed.<p>

"Onēsan!" Hinata sat up and looked to her left to find her little sister, Hanabi standing next to her bed with a smile on her face. "You're awake! Thank Kami!" she said as she hugged her big sister.

"Hanabi-chan, Kō-san." Hinata said.

"Hinata-sama." Behind Hanabi was Hinata's bodyguard, Kō, who looked a bit surprised and relieved at the same time. _I didn't think she'd wake up so quickly,_ he thought, _but I'm glad she's okay._ "Are you alright?"

The heiress winced as she caressed her head. "My head hurts a little, but other than that I'm okay." Then she realize something. "I-is Na-Naruto-kun alright?"

"He'll be fine," Kō answered. "The ANBU Black Ops arrived before your attackers could do anything else to you two. He's resting n the next room."

"Oh, thank Kami."

Then the door opened, revealing Hiashi again. He was surprised that Hinata was already awake, but didn't show it. He gave her a stern look, which made Hinata nervous.

"Otōsan," Hinata addressed her father.

Finally the Clan Head said, "I should ground you for acting so recklessly." Hinata hung her head in response, looked back up in surprise when he said, "But what you did took more bravery than you've every displayed. I hope to see more of that courage in the future." He turned around. "But for now rest up. Come, Hanabi. It's time to leave."

"Kay," answered Hanabi. "See you tomorrow, Onēsan!" And with that Hanabi and Hiashi left, leaving Hinata and Kō alone.

Hinata then looked up at the ceiling in deep thought.

"Are you okay, Hinata-sama?" asked Kō when he notice that she looked spaced out.

"I just had a strange dream," answered Hinata.

"A dream? What about?"

"I was in a strange place, and this voice told me that I had the power to change the Hyūga clan." She then laid back down and tucked herself under her covers. "If only it was real," she said as she drifted off to sleep.

Kō then caressed the heiress's midnight blue hair. "You never know, Hinata-sama. Maybe you do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there's the first chapter of this. I hope I didn't make it too cheesy. ****I have no idea how often I'm going to update this, but I'll try as hard as I can. **

**Please Review. Some constructive criticism might help, but no bad mouthing. I'm also open to some suggestions.**


	2. Thanks, Poll, and Omake

**A/N: So I wake up the morning after posting this story and I check its status, and I find 13 Reviews, 31 Followers, and 21 Favorites. And now with 21 reviews, 67 followers, 40 favorites, and 1 Community as I'm posting this. Wow, I'm pleasantly surprised at how much attention this has already gotten, especially when compared to my other fics. I guess it goes to show how doing something no one else has done can really pay off. Thanks everyone!**

**To those of you who didn't like the Naruto beating, I apologize. I know it's cliché and there's no evidence it ever happened in canon, but I couldn't think of better way for Hinata to prove herself to a sage. Sure, I could've had Hinata prove her bravery to the bullies, but then I thought, 'Would a sage really be impressed enough to give her his blessing for standing up to a bunch of school bullies? Not really.' So forgive me for doing that. But just so guys know, that was the ONLY time in this story Naruto was beaten by adults; it never happened before nor will it happen again.**

**Now there's one thing about this story that I'm having trouble deciding on: What should I do with Sasuke? Should I keep him as he is in canon, make him good, or make him good but pretend he's evil(like spying on Orochimaru and Akatsuki)? I ask this because I'm considering having Hagoromo contact Naruto and possibly Sasuke earlier than in canon due to Hamura making contact with Hinata. What do you think? I'll be putting up a poll on my profile. PLEASE VOTE!**

**Sorry to say, but it may take a while for me to write the next chapter. I was originally going to do another chapter on the 8 year old Naruto and Hinata, but that's proving difficult so I may end up just timeskipping to the Graduation, and putting some moments within the timeskip as flashbacks, like how Naruto and Hinata officially became friends for example. To hold you guys over, I'm putting a short little scene that was original going to be the beginning of the next chapter right here as an omake.**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: Ancestors<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"I never expected you to meddle with the modern world."<strong>

**"I did what I thought had to be done. I do not wish to see the Hyūga destroy themselves."**

**"How noble of you. But was it necessary?"**

**"It was not the only reason. You know about the creature, do you not? And what it plans to do?"**

**"...I do."**

**"To prevent that plan from coming to fruition, the shinobi of this era will need all the help they can get."**

**"I suppose you are right. That creature's plan will only bring disaster to the world."**

**"So what is preventing you from making contact with ****_them_****?"**

**"One of them had just lost his entire clan and has now declare himself an avenger. I fear any power I give him, he will only use to satisfy his hatred."**

**"He is still young. Surely with the right guidance, he can be swayed off the path of vengeance."**

**"If he is as much like Indra as I fear, then that will be easier said than done."**

**"And what of the other boy?"**

**"He has no natural talent. But then neither did Asura when he started out. Right now I am waiting to see if he is as much like him as I hope."**

**"It will not be easy for him, considering his situation. But perhaps all he needs is one friend to drive him to greatness. I have no doubt my chosen will become that friend. She is a lot like _h__er_. She may be shy, but she will pull through when it matters most."**

**"I cannot argue with that. So what of your ****_other chosen_****?"**

**"She is too far from Konoha, and a blank canvas at the moment. Much like yours, she just lost almost all of her fellow clansmen. I will make contact when the opportunity presents itself."**

**"I see. I hope you know what you are doing, Hamura."**

**"As do I, Hagoromo."**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's short, but it's a sign of things to come. I hope you like it. Let me know any opinions you may have. And remember to vote.**


End file.
